Monstre
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Eren est un peu morose, Rivaille le remarque et après de lui en avoir demandé la raison, il le réconforte. (C'est le pire résumé de ma vie...)


L'image vient d'un Doujinshi, je ne me souviens plus lequel par contre, mais c'était juste pour dire qu'elle n'était pas à moi. Pour pas changer.

* * *

Eren avançait lentement, les yeux fixés au sol, tiraillé par des pensées qui lui donnaient l'air sombre et triste. Ses pas étaient lourd, les feuilles qu'il tenaient du bout des doigts se balançaient au rythme de ses pas, ne remarquant même pas que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il devait se rendre dans le bureau du caporal Levi. Il ne parvenait à chasser ses sombres pensées, et il releva ses yeux en se trouvant devant la porte du bureau du caporal.

Il se redressa fièrement, faisant son possible pour reprendre un visage sérieux, presque impassible, et toqua à la porte avant de pénétrer lorsque la voix de son supérieur lui parvint. IL ouvrit doucement la porte et s'avança devant le bureau pour saluer Rivaille. Il lui présenta les documents fournis pas Hansie, le caporal les prenant en main pour les feuilleter rapidement. Après un bref mouvement de la tête, il se prépara à sortir de la pièce mais l'appel de son supérieur l'arrêta.

– Oui ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils relevés et la bouche entrouverte.

Rivaille se releva et jeta négligemment les feuilles sur son bureau pour s'avancer vers lui, contournant le canapé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La question de son supérieur le prit de court. Il papillonna un instant des yeux, fixant avec étonnement le visage sérieux de Levi, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais de la refermer aussitôt. Il ne savait pas du tout comment son supérieur avait pu voir qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'envoyait pas simplement balader en prétextant une simple fatigue, mais son cœur avait fait un soudain bond dans sa poitrine.

Il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était humiliant, peut-être un peu stupide, et sûrement parce que c'était la vérité. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il aurait vraiment l'air pathétique, et plus encore, il pleurerait peut-être.

– Euh… J-je…

Sa respiration s'approfondissait, et sa main trembla imperceptiblement. Avait-il été si proche de Rivaille pour que ce dernier se rende compte de son état ? Il ne le pensait pas, Levi n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sur d'infimes détails, mais étonnamment, cela lui faisait un peu plaisir.

– Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Sourit poliment Eren.

Les yeux déjà à demi fermé du caporal se plissèrent mais restaient ancrés dans les siens, à la recherche d'une lueur mensongère, d'une infime contraction faciale, d'un signe évident de mal-être.

Il fit un pas en arrière et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, le bras droit posé sur le dossier et son poing soutenant sa tête. Jaeger ne savait pas quoi faire, était-ce là un signe lui permettant de partir ? Ou au contraire, cela signifiait-il qu'il avait toute l'attention du caporal ? Les yeux insistants et patients de Rivaille lui intimaient que c'était la deuxième option.

Presque d'eux-mêmes ses mains se rejoignirent, tripotant un bout de son tee-shirt alors que ses yeux se baissaient ostensiblement avec une gêne facilement perceptible. Dans tous les cas, Levi savait qu'il mentait et qu'il se passait quelque chose, et il attendait une confession, alors il devait mettre sa gêne de côté et répondre à l'ordre implicite.

– Je… Est-ce que vous pensez que… Je suis un monstre ? Demanda-t-il sans relever les yeux, une lueur triste brillant dans son regard. J-je veux dire ! Est-ce que le simple fait de pouvoir me transformer en titan signifie que je sois un monstre ? P-pourtant, tout ce que j'ai fais… Je… je le faisais parce que je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire… Pour le bien de l'humanité, pour la sauvegarde de notre race… Mais peut-être, et surtout par haine et par vengeance… Alors, je suis vraiment-

Eren ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'il se senti tirer en avant, se retrouvant sur les jambes de son supérieur et le visage aussi rouge que l'écharpe de Mikasa. Ses mains s'étaient instinctivement plaquées contre son torse, glissant contre l'épaule de Rivaille dont la main s'était posée sur ses reins pour l'empêcher de partir. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il était sûr que le caporal pouvait les ressentir contre son torse.

Mais son visage restait mystérieusement sérieux.

– Je pensais avoir pourtant été clair à ce sujet.

Sa voix, profonde, rauque, murmuré, caressa sa nuque et le fit frissonner, resserrant ses poings contre son torse.

– T'es un monstre.

Le verdict tomba. Eren senti ses barrières s'effondrer, lourdement, ses larmes débordant sans bruits sur ses joues et ses mains tremblantes s'accrochant à l'épaule de Levi. Il le savait pourtant, c'était une monstruosité, semblable à ces titans, que personne n'avait voulu voir naître. Il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser filtrer de geignements, ses pleurs ne se tarissant pas et se rapprocha instinctivement de Rivaille, toujours silencieux.

– Mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! Hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Pourquoi on me regarde de haut ?! Pourquoi on me méprise ?! Je n'ai encore jamais dévoré d'humain ! Je fais tout pour exterminer ces putains de titans ! Je n'ai jamais douté être humain, même depuis ce jour où je me suis transformé ! Et… Malgré tout ça…

Un hoquet stoppa son flux de parole, sa colère se mélangeant à sa tristesse. Il savait qu'il n'était en rien un monstre, cet homme qui avait voulut vendre Mikasa en était un, mais pas lui ! C'était un homme dans le corps d'un titan, et pas un monstre à la taille humaine !

Rivaille savait que Jaeger allait sûrement être blessé par ses propos et l'avait attiré à lui en conséquence, mais il n'avait même pas terminé sa remarque que le col de sa veste s'imbibait déjà de larmes et que le jeune titan ne s'accroche désespérément à lui. Un faible soupir franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, et son regard se ferma à demi, une lueur de tristesse dansant dans ses yeux gris.

– Je t'avais dit que tu étais un monstre, reprit-il d'une voix si douce qu'Eren ouvrit les yeux et cessa ses pleurs, parce que quoiqu'il arrivait, tu étais toujours déterminé. Même lorsque tu as découvert que tu pouvais devenir un titan, même lorsque l'armée a pointée leur arme sur toi alors que tu étais leur allié, même lorsque nous t'avons enfermé, même devant le tribunal qui parlait pourtant de ta possible exécution…

Il tourna son visage pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux embués de larmes d'Eren qui l'observait, la respiration hachée et le regard agréablement surpris. Leur visage proche ne les gêna pas, bien au contraire, Jaeger aurait souhaité que l'instant ne s'arrête pas avant un moment.

– Tu es un vrai monstre, parce que je ne sais pas si un jour cette détermination inhumaine se brisera. Même maintenant, alors que tous les habitants de ce bled ont peur de toi parce que tu peux devenir leur pire cauchemar, alors que tu dois être seul contre eux tous, tu ne doutes pas de ton humanité et tu ne fléchis pas.

Eren était presque choqué. Ses paroles le réconfortaient vraiment, d'autant plus si c'était le caporal Rivaille qui les prononçait. Son cœur battait de plus en vite, envoyant pulser son sang contre ses pommettes alors qu'il ne quittait pas Levi du regard. La main de ce dernier présente sur le bas de son dos bougea un peu, le faisant sursauter et ses mains entourèrent d'eux-mêmes le cou du caporal qui sourit de satisfaction.

Ses larmes s'écoulèrent à nouveau, plus que précédemment et son visage se déforma lentement, ponctué par ses pleurs. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Rivaille, ne prenant même plus la peine de se retenir. Il pleurait à chaude larme, répétant le nom de Rivaille en se serrant contre lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Levi enserra sa prise, callant sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet et caressa de ses lèvres la peau de sa jugulaire. Mais Eren continuait de tressautait, des soubresauts secouant son corps alors que ses larmes redoublaient. Sa main droite froissa le col de la veste de son supérieur tandis que sa main gauche griffait imperceptiblement sa nuque dégagée. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était déplacé, irrespectueux et complètement pathétique, d'autant plus qu'il froissait les vêtements de son supérieur et mouillait sa gorge…

Et qu'il devait très certainement lui casser les oreilles avec ses jérémiades.

– P-p-pardon… Ca-caporal Rivaille… J-je... J'arrive pas à-à...

Levi remonta sa main pour serrer sa nuque et plaça son autre bras contre ses reins, écartant d'autant plus ses jambes pour le rapprocher de lui et plaquer leur torse. Si le bien-être d'Eren ne lui importait pas, il n'aurait pas prit la peine de lui demander s'il allait bien. Au contraire, il se sentait concerné pour il ne savait quel raison, voir Jaeger dans cet état lui donnait envie d'aller retrouver chaque putain d'habitant pour leur faire _gentiment_ et _poliment_ comprendre qu'Eren était de leur côté.

Le jeune titan se calma progressivement, quelques faibles soubresauts encore présents, et plaqua son front contre le cou de son supérieur en respirant bruyamment. Qu'il était faible… Ses yeux devaient être aussi rouge que ses lèvres, qu'il avait mordiller à s'en faire mal, sans parler de son visage…

Mais il allait mieux.

Et il remercierait Levi pour cela. Le caporal avait certainement dû perdre de son temps pour le consoler, et il se promit de lui retourner un jour la pareille. Il renifla et se redressa lentement, effleurant sans y faire attention le bassin de Levi et le regarda timidement. Il avait si fragile et gamin aux yeux de Rivaille.

Adorable.

– Je pense.. que je vais mieux maintenant.

Il releva sa main et s'essuya les joues en saisissant sa manche de son poing, l'air d'un enfant alors que sa main gauche glissa contre son torse. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce que ces simples gestes pouvaient déclencher ?

Dixit celui qui l'avait prit dans ses bras.

Il ressentait le souffle de son cadet se répercuter sur ses lèvres et sa main gauche glissa le long de son dos, caressant sa hanche pour atteindre sa cuisse, tout en se délectant des frissons de Jaeger et de son visage surpris et carmin. Ce dernier murmura d'un air hésitant et troublé le nom de Levi, d'une voix presque gémissante et Rivaille se fit violence pour ne pas se mordre la lèvre.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Se reprenant, le caporal détourna le visage, crispant sa mâchoire et s'empêchant de déglutir. Jaeger ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais il était déçu de voir son supérieur détourner son regard de lui, certain qu'il allait dire ou… Faire quelque chose.

– Je devrais vous laisser maintenant. Dit le jeune titan dans un murmure, comme s'il ne voulait pas déranger le silence.

Prenant appui sur les cuisses de Levi, il se redressa et se sécha les yeux une dernière fois avant de le saluer le poing sur le cœur et de se retourner. Le caporal n'avait pas bougé, plaçant son bras gauche sur le dossier et masquant ses lèvres de ses doigts. Il s'était un peu trop laissé allé, Eren n'était même pas majeur et faisait la moitié de son âge !

Arrivé devant la porte la main de Jaeger s'immobilisa sur la poignée et il se retourna pour offrir un énorme sourire à son supérieur, les traits plus détendu bien que ses joues restaient rosées.

– Merci beaucoup caporal Rivaille. Je saurais qui venir voir la prochaine fois que j'irais mal.

Et il partit, laissant Levi muet de surprise, choqué par l'annonce qui pourtant l'avait touché en plein cœur. Bah, un petit écart de temps en temps, ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne non ?

La prochaine fois, il se laissera peut-être encore plus aller ?


End file.
